This invention pertains to pet protection cages, and in particular, to a mobile pet protection cage that attaches to the bed of a pickup truck and provides a means for an animal to move between the truck cab and the cage.
Conventional pet protection cages merely enclose the pet in a typically square housing. The cage is usually set in the bed of a truck to transport the animal. The animal is not free to move anywhere outside the confines of the cage and is protected from the elements only by the cage housing. Additionally, since prior art cages are simply set unsecured on the truck bed, and the animal is immobilized by the cage, severe peril exists for the animal should the cage be jarred off of the truck either by impact or harsh road conditions.